Better Than Perfect
by rmcrms5
Summary: Alice & Jasper's story from The Perfect Wife.Takes place 2 years before TPW covering the first few months of their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Better Than Perfect**

_Author's Note: This is Alice and Jasper's story from The Perfect Wife. _

**Remember, I don't own Twilight or it's characters. **

**Chapter 1**

"Alright, we'll be there," I stated. I snapped my phone shut and closed my eyes, sighing in resignation.

It was all going to start again. Another innocent was being brought into our nightmare. I vaguely remember her from childhood. She was so much younger than me. I don't know how she ended up back in Forks, much less being chosen by Edward to become his wife. And she was only seventeen. She wasn't even a runaway. She had a normal life. This was going to be even harder on her. She wasn't just another innocent victim in all of this; she was Charlie's daughter and still brought into this.

There was no end to that man's sickness. I was only glad Edward listened to me and took her from his house before James hurt her like he did my angel. I looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping in my arms. I smiled at the memory of our lovemaking. It was always a surprise when she initiated sex. She's come so far in her therapy, but still has so far to go. Sex for her was hard; the memories of what was done to her haunted her. I shuddered and beat myself up again for the millionth time for allowing it to happen for so long. My only goal in life is to heal this beautiful caring woman in my arms and to show her every ounce of love within me. Everything was on her terms. I didn't matter, only Alice.

I hate that we live this lie, but until things change it's the only way I know to protect her. I can't risk my father's wrath just yet. I'm not strong enough to stand on my own against him and my brothers. I'd walk away today if there was only Alice to consider, but there isn't. I can't walk away knowing my mother and Rosalie are still trapped. I have to find a way to unite both my brothers to save us all.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. I hated waking Alice. I knew she was emotionally drained from her therapy session today and she hasn't been taking the news of another girl being trapped very well. Her nightmares are almost as bad now as they were in the beginning. At least tonight was spaghetti night.

All we would need to do is combine our food for dinner, saving my mother the stress of a huge meal on short notice.

I took the few minutes to think back to how I was in the beginning. I'm ashamed to admit that I was no different than Edward sounded on the phone. I would need to remember this in dealing with him face to face.

***2 years previously***

"Esme! Make us something to eat!" I yelled. My brothers and I were sitting in the living room waiting for dad to bring the envelope home. My gift was in that envelope and I couldn't wait to pick it out.

"Damn Jasper, you act like you didn't get any this weekend," Edward laughed. "I happen to know for a fact you did. After all, I hooked up with her friend."

"Ah the memories," Emmett exclaimed leaning back against the sofa. "But let me tell you there's nothing better than knowing a fine piece of ass is waiting at home to please you at the snap of your fingers," he said, snapping his fingers at us.

Esme, my mother, and Emmett's wife, Rosalie walked in at his comment. I watched my brother pat his knee at his wife. She obediently walked over and sat on his lap handing him a drink and a plate with several bacon wrapped shrimp and water chestnuts. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Ah, hell no, I want to show these losers what they're missing out on." With that he grabbed her behind the neck and held her while he ravished her mouth. She never uttered a single complaint. Not that she was allowed to. I'm sure Emmett would punish her if she ever thought of denying him. He finally let her up for air.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, you fuckers," he smirked. "And I get this anytime I want. No need to wine and dine for me." He slapped her ass and grinned at her. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"Yes, Emmett," she responded.

I could have sworn I saw a flash of anger in her eyes just before her gaze dropped to the ground. I must have been seeing things though. My brother loved her and took good care of her even after her miscarriage last month. She'd fallen down the stairs in their home shortly after finding out she was pregnant, losing their baby.

I finally looked to Esme, who was waiting patiently to serve Edward and me. I held out my hand for my drink and plate from the tray she carried. Then she turned to Edward to serve him. I waved my hand, dismissing her as I heard my father's car door shut before taking a bite of my shrimp.

I turned to my brother again as she left the room and headed for the front door to greet him.

"Well, that's what we're here for isn't it, dumbass," I stated. "Carlisle's bringing home my options tonight."

My father walked in at that moment and I stood from my seat, walking over to him. "Well? Did you bring it?" I asked. It was a stupid question considering he told me he would this afternoon when he called from the airport. He'd flown out last minute and was returning today.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Yes, I've got it," he answered waving a big manila envelope at me. "Sorry for the delay, but my trip was unavoidable."

"No sweat," I answered. "You've got them now."

We were used to his trips. He left every few months for conferences. I grabbed it from him and went back to sit and open it. I pulled the contents from the envelope and spread the papers across the coffee table. I knocked my drink into the floor in my haste. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning waiting to see what Santa brought.

"Esme!" my father yelled.

I heard her footsteps hurrying down the hall toward us. "Yes dear?" she asked.

"Clean up this mess," he told her pointing at the wet spot on the carpet.

"Of course dear," she responded. She left the room to get a rag or whatever it was women used to clean carpets.

"May I be excused, Emmett?" I heard Rosalie ask. "I want to finish your dinner, if that's alright."

He gave her a quick kiss, dismissing her. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well, what do you think?" Carlisle asked. "It took a little longer because I needed to get the test results back on one of your candidates. I thought she might be ADHD so I had her tested. Fortunately she came back with a clean bill of health."

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

He sat with me and shuffled several papers with photos attached. "Ah, here's the one," he said handing me the paper.

I looked at the picture of a gorgeous girl with long black hair and what could only be described as 'cat eyes'. Her eyes were bright green with gold flecks running through them. They looked like they would glow in the dark and could see into my soul. I felt something long buried stir deep within me. I flipped the picture up and read her profile.

"Alice," I mused aloud. "Alice Cullen. I guess it has a nice ring to it."

I put the picture aside and continued to look through the rest of the photos. My gaze kept returning to the picture of Alice without conscious thought.

"God, I can't wait. Two more fucking years," Edward commented enviously. "I already know what I want; a petite brunette with a great body. Meek like a lamb."

A look crossed my father's face at Edward's comment, a secretive smile played at the corner of his mouth. His expression cleared when he caught my inquisitive stare. I turned back to my brother to gloat, forgetting whatever secret my father seemed to have. It was nothing to do with me anyway, so who cared?

"Too bad," I smirked. "It's my turn. I already opened the club and it's a hit. I want to show off my wife, the cherry on the top of my success.

"Well, I'm just saying I know exactly what I want," Edward replied in a huff.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Edward. I'll bet you $500 that your perfect wife will be there when it's your turn." My dad laughed like he had a secret joke.

"Nah," Edward answered with confidence. "I know you won't let me down."

***

I read through every profile and stared at every picture, trying to repeat the feeling I got every time I picked up Alice's profile. It never happened. There was just something in the way her eyes stared back at me from the picture as if she knew me even though we'd never met. I memorized every nuance of her face. I saw her softly arched brow, her long dark lashes, that beautiful mouth that made me want to kiss the photo in my hand. Her cheeks would flush with pleasure at becoming my wife. I didn't need to take any more time. Alice was it for me. I fell asleep holding her picture to my chest. I felt foolish but I just couldn't put her picture back in a pile. She was too important to me already.

After breakfast I went to my father's study to tell him my decision. I knew it would surprise him that I'd made a decision so quickly. I was always very methodical in my decision making. I loved military strategy. I would look at things from all angles before committing to a plan. It had taken me a year to decide the details of my club, including the name; The Volterra.

Some random girl I'd taken out went on and on all night about some vampire series she was reading. I swear the girl never shut up about it. Another couple at the table next to us in the restaurant overheard her and before I knew it the other guy and I were completely excluded from conversation. Both our dates discussed theories and the advantages of being a 'vamp girl' or 'wolf girl'. Whatever the hell those were. But if it was that popular then maybe the name would help my club's success.

I walked into his study without knocking, too excited to wait.

"I want her," I announced to my father.

I startled him. He was looking at some pictures and had papers on his desk. He closed the file quickly and put it back in his desk locking it before acknowledging me. He looked up in irritation at me.

"You know the rule, Jasper," he snapped. "You always knock before coming into my office."

"Sorry," I shrugged. "I didn't want to wait. I want this one," I said holding up the paper in my hand.

Carlisle chuckled at me. "Well that was fast. You sure you don't need more time? Remember, it's forever. There are no second chances." A look of longing pasted over his face. Longing for what, I didn't know.

I tore my gaze from the photo to smile at my father. "I'm sure. She's the one. She'll be perfect. But cut her hair, I want it short. How soon can I have her?""

"Slow down a minute," he chuckled.

He held his hand out to take the profile from me, which I handed over. He read over her profile again so he could estimate how close she was to my preferences.

"I estimate six months tops. She's already moping with her parents dying in Europe. It won't be hard for Charlie to get into her head and reprogram her. My interview with her showed she knows her manners and etiquette."

"Alright. Well, let's get to it," I said.

I flopped down in the leather chair across from his desk as he called Charlie. Charlie was Carlisle's friend since they were teenagers. We were all bummed when his wife left him with their daughter. I didn't remember much about her, but it was always funny to watch her brother, James pick on her. She always cried when he spanked her. She was such a brat, trying to follow us around, especially Edward. He was always standing up for her against James. He thought it was funny how much she worshiped him after he stopped James from spanking her one time. She had told him he was her hero and she wanted to marry him when she grew up. Oh well, she was gone now. I don't even know why I was thinking about her.

I shook myself from my trip down memory lane as I heard my father talking on the phone.

"Hey Charlie. How's it going?" … "That's nice" … "The reason for my call is Jasper has found his wife." … "Yeah, I know it was quick. I guess when you know, you know. Maybe it would have worked better for you if you'd thought twice about Renee. Sue could have probably given you more sons anyway." … "So how much? I'm thinking $500,000 should do it." … "Six months, maybe less with this one. She's too tiny to give you any real trouble." … "I'll go by tomorrow and do another exam. You should be able to pick her up the day after. Call Mrs. Cope now and let her know you'd like to take in another girl." … "Yeah I'll call her and let her know I'm worried about the girl needing a father figure right now."

He turned to me after he hung up the phone. "Alright son. Your progress reports should start in a few weeks and then monthly until she's ready to be picked up."

I clapped my hands and rubbed them together in anticipation. Six months and that hot little thing would be all mine.

"Thanks Carlisle. I'm heading to the club after breakfast. I've got a shipment coming in and Edward and I have a double date tonight."

He laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Well you better get it out of your system while you can. Once you stick that ring on…" he paused to read her name again, "Alice's finger, you know it's monogamy only from that moment on. No side dishes."

"I know, don't worry." I reached to take her picture back and smiled at it. "After all, she's perfect for me. If I could have her today, I'd never look back. There's just something about her eyes."

"Alright, well I've got work to do, so I'll see you tonight."

I stopped off in my room to put Alice's picture on my mirror. I wanted to see her every morning when I woke up. I stared into her eyes like I could see into her soul even though it was only a photograph. I thought about my double date tonight with Edward. I called Maria from my cell.

"Hey Maria," I said when she answered.

"_Hey Jasper," her seductive voice came across the airwaves. _

"About tonight," I began. "Something's come up and I'm not going to make it. Sorry."

I hung up on her before she could complain. I couldn't believe I was turning her down. She was a prime piece of ass. But staring at Alice's picture, I got the feeling she wouldn't be happy that I was out getting laid while she was being trained for me. I don't know why, but it just felt wrong and I didn't like this feeling. I only hoped this feeling of discontent didn't happen again anytime soon. I just wanted the six months to go by quickly so I could have my Alice. Then everything would feel perfect, probably even better than perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story will NOT have the graphic abuse that was in the beginning of The Perfect Wife. It's unnecessary to this story as anyone who reads TPW knows the monsters and what training involves.

I don't own Twilight.

Our home was finally finished. The last piece of furniture was in place. I couldn't wait to show Alice our new home. I worked hard to make everything perfect for her. The builder has been working on the house since shortly after I opened the club. I didn't want to decorate it until I picked out my wife, though. I thanked the delivery guys as I signed for the last of the furniture. I closed the door and stood in my living room admiring the view. Large picture windows looked out into the woods surrounding our home. Maybe Alice would put in a garden like Esme had. The room was all white with dark cherry wood furniture, just the way I liked it. The kitchen was top of the line for her. There were four bedrooms upstairs. Our master bedroom was again done in white with dark furniture. Our future children's rooms were left bare so Alice could decorate them when the time came. I hope we will be working on a nursery by this time next year. I'd like some time to spend just the two of us but want a family very soon.

It's been five months since I picked my angel. All the progress reports I received were positive. She was being trained well. She looked good with short hair, it didn't hide her eyes from me. I was anxious to see her in person; I've only seen photographs in all this time. She was beautiful. She was always dressed impeccably and I loved seeing her in the clothing I picked out. I glanced down at my watch. It was only 3:30. I made a split-second decision that I would go by and pick her up. I wanted to show her our new home. She'd be moving here in little over a month anyway.

I left the house and drove over to Charlie's. I pulled out my phone to call and let him know I was coming when a stray dog ran out in the road. I swerved to miss it, dropping my phone on the passenger side floor. I shook my head in frustration but didn't feel like stopping to pick it up. I knew Charlie wouldn't care anyway. I turned onto his street and was surprised to see several cars in front of his house. His cruiser was gone, but James' car was in the drive. I frowned in irritation. James shouldn't be entertaining friends with Alice there. It was one of the rules Carlisle and Charlie had.

I banged on the door with my fist so James could hear me over the loud music that was coming from the house. I could hear people laughing inside. He better be keeping my Alice safe from his friends, I thought angrily. I heard James yelling to someone as he opened the door. His head was turned to look at whoever he was talking to.

"You're late. I'll have to get her ready aga-" he paused seeing me, his eyes going wide at the sight of me. "Oh, hey man. What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

I stepped into the house getting an uneasy feeling as everyone fell silent. They all looked at James, the same nervous expression on all of his friends. I turned back to James.

"I came to see Alice," I answered.

He cleared his throat, his eyes darting to the stairs.

"You know you're not supposed to see her until training is finished," he said.

"And you're not supposed to have friends over while she's here, either," I reminded him.

I felt uneasy. Something wasn't right, beyond the fact that he had friends in the house. That he openly mentioned her training made me uneasy, and the fact that his friends were fidgeting nervously looking to one another

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Um, she's sleeping. Why don't you come back when Charlie gets home?" he answered.

I shook my head slowly as I felt suspicion growing inside of me.

"No," I answered slowly. "I want to see her _now_." I demanded as I started up the stairs. His friends all got up at the same time and started leaving, each mumbling their goodbyes to James.

I turned at the top of the stairs to the room I knew was hers and opened the door. The sight that greeted me was nothing like I expected. I had thought to see my angel sleeping peacefully as I would awaken her with a kiss. She'd look into my eyes and know me immediately. Her eyes would shine with love for me. However, instead of peaceful slumber, my angel was lying across her bed; her hair damp, obviously from a recent shower and dressed only in a sports bra and short shorts. I was furious to her bruises marring her beautiful body. She was whimpering in her sleep obviously in the grip of a nightmare.

I turned, expecting to see James behind me. Instead he was still at the bottom of the stairs standing nervously.

"Why in the hell is she covered in bruises?" I yelled. "What in God's name did you do to her?"

I turned back quickly at the sound of the bed shifting and feet hitting the floor. Alice had her back against the farthest wall from me, staring at me with those beautiful eyes full of fear. I saw more bruising around her neck that looked like someone had bitten her repeatedly. Someone had hurt my Alice. I heard the feral growl grow from deep within me. Someone was going to pay and pay dearly for what they'd done to her.

"James!" I yelled, turning back to look for him. The front door stood open and I heard his car peel out of the driveway. The fucker had run. I knew without a doubt who had hurt my angel and he would pay for it. I slammed my fist into the wall beside me in anger before turning back to Alice.

"Alice, come here, love," I told her, holding out my hand to her. I needed to get her medical attention.

She stared at my hand then looked back at my face with wide eyes; her fear and panic evident on her face. She whimpered and shook her head slowly as she eased a leg over the windowsill of the open window in her room.

"Please don't hurt me," she moaned. "I can't take anymore."

"Alice, don't. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here," I demanded. She was scaring me and I didn't know what to do to ease her fear or mine.

I started across the room at her as she slid her other leg over. She closed her eyes briefly and whispered, "No more."

"Alice!" I screamed as she pushed herself off the ledge and out the window.

I ran to the window and looked down into the yard. She was lying on the ground unconscious. I ran down the stairs and out the door to her. I called Carlisle on his cell as I knelt down beside her. I brushed her hair back from her face. I was afraid to move her.

"Yes Jasper, what is it?" I heard him answer impatiently. "I'm heading into a meeting in a minute."

"It's Alice," my voice cracked. "She's hurt and unconscious."

"What happened," he demanded.

I closed my eyes briefly then stared at my angel again.

"She fell," I lied. "She was sitting in her window taking in the breeze and I startled her. She lost her balance and fell out the window."

There was silence on the phone as he absorbed my words.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"We're outside, she's still unconscious and I didn't want to move her." I swallowed hard. "What do I do, Dad?"

He sighed. "Does her breathing sound okay?"

"Yes, she's breathing alright. She just won't wake up."

"Alright. Don't move her, but cover her with a blanket or something in case she goes into shock. I'm going to send an ambulance to get her and bring her to the hospital. I"ll be waiting for you in the ER."

I snapped my phone shut and ran to get a blanket from the house. There was one on the sofa in the living room and that's when I saw the handcuffs laying on the coffee table. I quickly took stock of the room. There were beer bottles scattered around the room and several used condoms in the trash. I didn't want to think about what that might mean. There had been a couple of girls in the room before, maybe it wasn't what I was thinking. I went back and covered Alice with the blanket. I stared at the bruises marring her neck and realized they disappeared inside the neckline of her sports bra. I raised her top to see the bruises covered her breasts as well. I knew without a doubt what it meant. They'd hurt my Alice in the worst way. I knew without a doubt she'd been raped. I let out an agonized scream that startled the birds in the trees at what we'd lost. Her first time was supposed to be beautiful and filled with love. We would never have that moment. James had taken it from us. I gently put my arms around her, careful not to move her as I lay beside her in the damp grass and wept until I heard the ambulance in the distance.

**

"Carlisle, you can't do that!" I protested. "You saw what they did to her."

"Jasper, calm yourself. She's damaged now. She's unworthy of you," he stated.

I slammed my fist against his desk in anger and frustration. We'd had the same argument for two days. He performed a pelvic exam on Alice when she arrived, confirming my suspicions. Only it was worse, much worse. Charlie beat the answers out of James. He and his friend Paul have been raping Alice since the first night and I interrupted James and his group of friends abusing Alice every way imaginable the other day at their house. He had charged his friends money to use and abuse my angel.

We were in his office at the hospital arguing Alice's fate. I'd left Alice's side only long enough for Esme and Rosalie to help her shower in private. Carlisle wanted to give her back to Charlie and James to keep permanently. I still wanted her, now more than ever. I'd spent all this time planning a future that included Alice and I couldn't stand the idea of not having it come true. I refused to look at other options. I wanted Alice and no one else would do for me.

"Don't talk about her like that," I warned. "She's my wife."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and laughed at me.

"She's not your anything, Jasper," he responded. "She's nothing."

"She's not nothing, Carlisle. I want her for my wife. I won't pick another." I slumped down into the chair behind me and buried my head in my hands. "Why did they have to hurt my Alice?" I mumbled.

We both sat in silence, waiting for the other to break. I wouldn't give up Alice and he wouldn't pay Charlie and let me have her. I looked up at my father with determination etched clearly on my face. I wouldn't lose her.

"What if I pay for her myself. I'll pay the debt out of the club's profits," I offered.

He looked at me in astonishment.

"You'd actually use your club's profits for her?"

"Yes," I answered, determined. "If that's what it will take for you to let me keep her. I don't care about anything but Alice."

He rocked in his chair and considered me. The only thing that could be heard in the silence was the chimes of his clock marking the hour. I waited for what seemed an eternity before he finally made up his mind.

"Alright. You'll pay me from the profits of the club," he stated.

"Thank you," I answered, relieved to have won. I didn't know how long it would take to pay him back but I didn't care. I got to keep her.

"_But_," he stressed, holding up a hand to stop me from rising. "But, I don't want to see you throw away money and I'm not paying half a million for damaged merchandise, so consider this a gift. It'll be two-fifty. I'll work it out with Charlie."

"Two-fifty. Done," I acknowledged, standing.

I stuck my hand out to shake on it. He stood also and shook my hand chuckling.

"Well, you've certainly turned into a man I can be proud of. I don't agree with you keeping Alice but, I admire your tenacity. I only hope you don't live to regret your decision."

I smiled back at him. "Never," I said with confidence.

**

I left his office after we ironed out the details and walked quickly back to Alice's private room. I saw Rosalie coming down the hall with a tray of food. I stopped her at the door.

"I'll take it in," I offered.

She released the tray and opened the door for me, closing it quietly behind me. I saw Esme sitting in the chair next to Alice's bed reading a magazine. She smiled up at me at my entrance. I heard movement in the bathroom behind the closed door.

"Hello Jasper," she said. "Alice is just getting dressed from her shower."

I nodded and set the tray down on the table by her bed.

I stood awkwardly to the side, not sure of what to say to her. We didn't really talk that much. I turned to her as she cleared her throat.

"Jasper?" she started hesitantly. "I know it's not my place, but what is going to happen to Alice now?"

I saw the worry in her eyes. I didn't understand why, she didn't even really know her. She'd only met her yesterday.

"I'm keeping her. Carlisle and I came to an agreement. He's getting the hospital minister to come by tomorrow before they discharge her to marry us."

She looked at me in shock. "You're still going to marry her?"

I narrowed my eyes at her in anger. "Is that a problem for you?"

She shook her head quickly. "Oh, no! Of course not. I'm just surprised, that's all. I didn't expect you to want her still," she answered. Her voice dropped as she hesitated. "I'm proud of you, Jasper. You're an honorable young man."

My eyes widened at her. It never occurred to me to wonder if she was proud of me or not. I hadn't thought about her opinion in years. I felt uncomfortable, not knowing how to respond to her comments.

I cleared my throat before answering. "Thank you, Esme."

I turned as I heard the bathroom door open. Alice started into the room then stopped as she saw me. Her eyes widened and she froze. She glanced to Esme who stood and walked over to her.

"Alice, Jasper brought your lunch in. I'm sure you're hungry." She put her arm around Alice and gently led her back to the bed. She helped tuck the covers in around her waist and slid the table in front of her. "Let's see what Rose found for you." She pulled the cover off the plate to reveal Chicken Alfredo and a small salad. "Well what do you know, your favorite. I knew Rose would be able to get it for you."

I was surprised to see a small smile play at the corner of her mouth as she picked up her fork. It was the first smile I had seen that wasn't in a photograph. She went to take a bite, then stopped. She stared at me in fear and put her fork back on her plate, dropping her hands into her lap.

I walked to the side of her bed and reached to touch her cheek. She flinched at my touch and I dropped my hand in resignation. The first day in the hospital she spent mostly unconscious. She finally woke in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and stared at me for what felt like an eternity before succumbing to sleep again.

This morning when she woke for breakfast, she ate but never spoke. I had yet to hear her voice. I'd tried talking to her but I got no response other than stares. She flinched every time I came close to her.

"Alice. You need to eat before your food gets cold," I said. "The noodles are nasty when they get cold." My lame attempt at humor. I wanted to coax another smile, however small, from her if possible.

She stared at me another minute before picking up her fork again and beginning to eat.

**

I drove Alice toward our new home. My ring was shining brightly on her small hand. She stared out the window at the passing scenery. I sighed as I replayed our wedding in my head. It was not at all what I'd spent months envisioning. We married in Alice's hospital room before leaving. She stared at me throughout the brief ceremony. My family was the only witnesses. Alice was dressed in a white sundress and carried a bouquet of yellow flowers from Esme's garden. When the time came to speak her consent, I thought for certain I would finally hear her voice. Instead she closed her eyes and nodded to the minister before turning away to look out the window. She only looked back at me when I answered "I do," a curious expression on her face.

For better or worse she was now my wife and I was her husband. I could only hope we have lived our worse and everything else would be better from here on.

*****Next chapter will be from Alice's pov. ****I**** know you're all dying to know what she's thinking.*****

**HAVE A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I only own my imagination.

Alice POV

I was in the grip of my nightmare, day-mare, whatever you wanted to call it. My life-mare. I've been trapped in this hell for one hundred forty eight days; each day worse than the day before. You wouldn't think it was possible with everything they put me through, but it was. Today they broke whatever part of me was left inside. They reduced me from their private plaything to nothing but a paid whore. I don't know how James expects to hide my bruises from 'Daddy' tonight.

I hate that term Charlie forces me to use. I used to have a father, a mother as well. Granted they weren't the best example for parenting, always jetting off somewhere to save the world. Why didn't they care enough about their own daughter to stay home, to save _me_? I was all for saving the world, but didn't charity begin at home? I was left in the care of servants as they couldn't be bothered with staying home for me. I shouldn't have been surprised at the reading of their wills. They left everything to their causes. I was left with nothing to pay for college and essentially homeless.

I took shelter in a home for runaways in hopes of being able to regroup and find a new direction for my life. Instead I was dropped into the hell my life has become. I was there for just a few weeks when I was informed by the caretaker that the Chief of Police wanted to help me get back on my feet. She told me it was a real blessing to be taken in by him and that all the other girls he helped landed on their feet and had successful marriages to wealthy men. She was a hopeless romantic and considered marriage to be the end all-be all for a woman.

I've wished a million times that I could see the future. If I'd only known before I got in his police cruiser what awaited me. It was the stuff of nightmares, only for me, it was all very real. Even with everything I've been subjected to, I would never have thought James could stoop this low.

I tossed restlessly on my bed reliving again the trauma of today, like once wasn't enough. He charged money for his friends to use my body as they saw fit. I saw again the twisted hateful faces of each of his friends as I serviced them. Of course, I wasn't a virgin before today. James took care of that my first night while I was tied to my bed. He said he just couldn't resist me and had to have me first. I was supposed to be given to some man named Jasper in a few months after I was properly 'trained.' I kept waiting for someone to yell

"gotcha!" like it was a joke. But it was no joke. They were serious about their idea of training. Brainwashing. Only I'm supposed to be a virgin when I'm given to this Jasper for our wedding. I'm terrified what he will think and do when he discovers I'm not.

I was pulled from my nightmare by the sound of a beautiful masculine voice. I'd never heard it before, but I felt a stirring inside me to awaken. The voice was angry, which could only mean I was going to be punished again for some imagined wrong I've done. I can't handle any more. I'm done. One way or another, this nightmare has to end for me today. Even death would be a blessing.

"Why the hell is she covered in bruises?" he yelled. "What in God's name did you do to her?"

I forced my eyes to open and stared at the back of the stranger in my room. He was yelling at James. I felt a small smile play at my lips at the thought of James being in trouble. I only wished his punishment could be as bad as mine. Maybe someday karma would catch up to him. I only wished I could be alive to see it. I quickly climbed out of bed and backed against the farthest wall from this man. If he was in my room, then he was here to hurt me as well.

He turned to me at the sound of my movement. For a brief moment I was captivated by piercing blue eyes. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. He had to be the most beautiful man I've ever seen. In another life I could have fallen for him.

"James!" he growled. He was staring at me with such anger. I wouldn't survive if he punished me too right now. I hurt everywhere.

"Alice, come here, love," he said, holding out his hand.

Hearing his term of endearment, I suddenly put the pieces together. I knew who this man was. He was Jasper, my future husband. He was finally here and I just knew he was going to hurt me as well. I stared at his hand, imaging how much damage he could do to me with it and then looked again to those piercing eyes. Death was preferable. I was taking a stand as it were. I was taking the only option left to me.

I whimpered and shook my head slowly as I eased a leg over the windowsill of the open window. I didn't want to die. I was only eighteen. It didn't seem fair to have my life end before it ever really began, but I'd never have a life with this man.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged. "I can't take anymore."

"Alice, don't. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here," he demanded. He was angry at my defiance.

I panicked as he strode purposefully across the room at me. I would be free finally. I closed my eyes and made my solemn vow to myself, "No more." And jumped, hopefully to my death.

**

I frowned as I was pulled to consciousness by an incessant beeping noise. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. There was a dim light coming from behind my head that enabled me to see. I was in a hospital. I had failed. I shifted in the bed and winced at the pain. Everything seemed to be working, but it hurt to move.

I felt the bed shift and turned to see a head rising from where it lay on my bed beside me. I then realized that someone was holding my hand. I stared at the same blue eyes I'd seen before. What surprised me was the anguish I could see in them. Why was he so sad? Who had put that sadness there? I glanced down to see him holding my hand in his. Mine was so small in his. I wondered briefly why it didn't frighten me. It was the same hand that he held out to me in my room in anger. Did this mean he could be gentle sometimes as well? I looked again to his face. He was watching me so intently, like he was waiting for something. I don't know what he wants from me, I have nothing to give him. I gave up wondering and closed my eyes. Maybe the answers would come to me later.

**

I've met Jasper's mother and sister-in-law. It seems silly, but I never pictured Jasper having a family. How did that work? His mother and sister-in-law have been trying to help me. I don't know what they thought they could do. They're just as trapped in this nightmare as I am. His father is my doctor and only looks at me with disdain. I am beneath his notice now that he knows I'm no longer a virgin. I don't know what will happen to me now. Esme really needs to stop with the cheery outlook. She keeps telling me she can help me. No one can help me.

To prove it, I told her I wanted Chicken Alfredo for lunch. Not something a hospital would have, and if their life was anything like my experience she couldn't just rush out and get it, either. She and Rosalie were nothing, just like me.

She told me to take a shower to help me feel better, like soap and water would erase the last day, much less the last five months. She couldn't tell me what the future held for me either.

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower. I did feel a little better being clean, on the outside at least. I knew I'd never be clean on the inside again. I dressed and walked back into my room only to freeze when I saw Jasper standing there. I stood, uncertain what I should do when Esme walked up to me. She put her arm around me gently and guided me to my bed.

"Alice, Jasper brought your lunch in. I'm sure you're hungry," she offered gently. She helped tuck the covers in around me as I settled back into the bed, pulling the table in front of me.

"Let's see what Rose found for you." She pulled the cover off the plate to reveal Chicken Alfredo and a small salad. "Well what do you know, your favorite. I knew Rose would be able to get it for you."

I smiled. She won this round. I owed it to her now to talk about how I'm feeling. I picked up my fork, anxious to try it. It actually smelled very good. I have no idea how they accomplished this, but I was grateful. I suddenly realized Jasper was still in the room and dropped my fork. I wasn't supposed to eat until men had been served.

He stepped to the side of my bed and reached to touch me. I flinched instinctively from the hit I knew was coming. I was startled when he pulled his hand back.

"Alice. You need to eat before your food gets cold," he said. "The noodles are nasty when they get cold."

I stared at him a moment. I couldn't figure him out. In the short time I've been with him, he hasn't made a move to hurt me. I knew it was only a matter of time, though. He still hasn't told me what's going to happen to me. I gave up trying to figure him out and decided to just enjoy my food. It was a small thing, but it was mine.

**

I glanced down at myself. Rosalie brought me a white sundress this morning to wear. I would have preferred black. It seemed more appropriate for what was taking place today; a wedding. My wedding to be exact. I couldn't believe it. He was marrying me anyway. What did this mean for me? Would he be cruel like Charlie and James or see me as worthless like his father does now? I knew he would hurt me sometime soon. It was inevitable. He knew what went on with my training; he knew I was used so there was nothing holding him back.

I ignored the minister's words as I worked to come to terms with what was happening. He was carrying on about love and honor. He must be the only person in the room who didn't know there was no love, no honor and certainly no one to cherish me in this room. There was only this man whom I've known for three days. Three days in which he'd been nothing but kind to me. He never left my room other to shower and change clothes. He talked to me about his home he built for us. I hate white rooms; they look sterile, like no one lives in them. It's what I grew up in. I always swore to have color; soft, warm colors that welcomed you in. A place where love could be felt in every corner, a place I would never live.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the minister saying my name.

"Alice, do you take Jasper as your lawfully wedded husband," he began.

As the minister recited my vows to me I stared into Jasper's eyes, trying to see my future. I saw his blue eyes that seemed to be seeking something from me, as I was seeking something from him. I saw the softness around his eyes and mouth. There weren't the harsh lines of ugliness that were on Charlie and Jame's faces. I even thought I could see a hint of kindness in his eyes when he looked at me. Did I dare to hope there might be a little kindness in my future? I didn't need much. I would settle for crumbs. If I've learned anything in the past five months, it's to take the meager moments of kindness offered and savor them. They may be few and far between.

The minister finished my vows and waited for my answer. I wondered for a moment what he would do if I said 'no'. Would he save me? Did he have the power to do so? I knew deep inside of me there was only one answer to give. It's what the past five months have been leading to; this moment. This moment where Jasper took possession of his merchandise. Our marriage certificate would be my bill of sale. The ring he put on my finger would be the symbol of the purchase.

I knew I couldn't say 'no,' as much as I would like to. 'Yes' was my only option. I continued to stare at Jasper, wishing for just a hint at what my life would become. Nothing came to me. I couldn't stand before God and say 'yes,' but I couldn't say 'no' either. I closed my eyes against the inevitable and nodded my consent.

I turned to look out the window. It was overcast, much as it was every day. It was a fitting day; dark and dreary. I continued to watch the clouds move in the sky as the minister repeated Jasper's vows. Naturally he said 'yes'. I felt him lift my hand and slide the ring on my finger as the sun broke through the clouds and shone into the window and on my face. I paused in wonder. Could this be the sign I've been searching for?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Lillie Cullen. Thanks also to TheSpoiltOne who lets me bounce ideas off her and takes care of my blog for me. I'd be at a loss without the two of you.**

**A picture of Jasper & Alice's home is on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own my imagination.**

Ch 4

J POV

I sighed as I shut off the engine to the truck. I turned to look at Alice. If she sat any closer to the door of the truck she would have ridden the whole way home on the outside. She still hadn't spoken to me. She was my fucking wife and the only words I've heard her utter were in her bedroom at Charlie's when she begged me not to hurt her. She was staring at our home, but I couldn't tell what she thought of it by anything in her expression.

"Well?" I asked in irritation. She jumped and turned her head quickly to stare at me in fear. "What do you think?" I asked, gesturing toward the house in front of us. It was a large, two story Southern Colonial style home with white columns lining the rounded out porch. I'd always loved history and especially anything related to the south or Civil War. I stared at Alice waiting for an answer. I went to all this work preparing our home for her and she couldn't even show a little gratitude or appreciation.

She blinked and looked back at the house before turning to stare at me with those wide eyes of hers. Her breath hitched and she swallowed. She opened her mouth but only a squeak came out.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She knew better than that. If I asked her a question she was to answer me.

"I-" she started. Lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud crash of thunder, just as the sky opened up on us, causing her to flinch.

"Just perfect," I grumbled. I started the engine back up and punched the remote on the visor that opened the garage door. "Not one fucking thing can go right for me. Just fucking perfect."

I was pissed because I had wanted to carry Alice over the threshold into our new home, not walk her in for the first time through the utility room. I pulled into the garage and shut off the truck again. I opened the truck door and turned to see Alice reach for the door handle. I snapped my fingers at her.

"Just wait a damn minute, alright?"

I got out and slammed the door, releasing a little of my anger on my truck. I noticed Alice flinched again and felt a little guilty. Hell, it's not like the rain was her fault. I took several deep breaths to calm down as I came around to open her door. I felt even worse when I saw her quickly wiping tears from her eyes. I sighed and reached for her arm to help her get out of the truck. It was a little high for her to step down easily. I made a mental note that I would need to get a step or running boards installed for her. She hopped down and stood before me staring at the ground. I looked out at the darkened sky and watched the rain coming down in sheets. I turned back to look down at Alice. I tilted her chin to look up at me; her eyes were still glistening and full of tears. I felt bad I made her cry on our wedding day. It was supposed to be a day filled with joy and love. I had to make it up to her somehow. I stared again at the rain and then looked back at Alice with a smirk.

"You won't melt on me if you get a little wet, will you?" I asked. She looked at me in confusion, and then turned to look at the rain. She turned back to me and shook her head 'no'. "Good," I grinned, "neither will I."

I quickly swept her up into my arms causing her to scream. "Hang on tight," I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my neck as I took off through the rain to the front of the house. We were drenched in the short time it took us to get to the door. I laughed as I leaned down to open the latch with Alice still in my arms and kicked the door open with my foot. I caught the door with the back of my foot as we came in and kicked it shut again behind me. I let her slide down to stand and shook my hair out, laughing. I realized I was only getting Alice wetter and grinned at her.

"Sorry sweetie," I laughed. She was staring at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was a little. "I wanted to carry you over the threshold," I shrugged. "Let me get some towels."

I went to the utility room and pulled a couple of towels out of the closet where Esme had the extras stored. I walked back through to the entry and smiled as I took in the sight in front of me. Alice was still standing in the same spot I'd left her in, having never moved, but that isn't what caught my attention. No, what caught my attention was how utterly beautiful she was. My mouth slowly curled into a grin at my tiny, wet kitten. She had evidently tried to get some of the water out of her hair and now it stood on end in damp spikes around her face. Her white sundress, being soaked, was now see-through and I could clearly see her pink nipples poking out at me. My gaze traveled further down her body to see the shadow between her legs; the mystery of Alice calling to me.

She glanced down at herself and her eyes flew back up to mine, realizing what I was seeing. She began to frantically pull at the fabric clinging to her body as her eyes began to well up with tears again. As I walked up to her I noticed goose bumps standing out on her arm. I felt guilty for ogling her when she was obviously cold. I wrapped one of the towels around her and started rubbing her back to help dry her. I could hear her whimpers against my chest.

"Shush, love. I should have realized you'd be cold. Why don't you go change into something dry? I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done."

I stepped back from her and pointed toward the back of the house where our bedroom was. "It's just through there, past the kitchen." She nodded without looking back up and quietly walked away. I followed her, stopping in the kitchen as she disappeared into our room. Esme and Rosalie had prepared dinner for us earlier in the day. The timer on the stove showed it had only a few minutes left. I grabbed a couple of wine glasses from the rack overhead and pulled out a chilled bottle of wine. I turned as I heard Alice's heels click on the tile. I smiled at her appearance; her hair and make up were fixed and she had on a black dress with thin straps. The dress stopped just above her knees and she had on black heels. She was beautiful.

I set the wine down and walked up to her. I felt her stiffen as I pulled her into my arms; she must be nervous. I placed my lips gently against her temple, making shushing noises to calm her. She didn't need to be nervous with me, I would never hurt her. I let my lips travel down the side of her face to her throat. She was shivering at my touch. The timer buzzed on the stove, interrupting my pleasure. I sighed and placed a last gentle kiss behind her ear before pulling away. Alice's eyes were squeezed tightly shut but I noticed moisture in the corner of one. I wiped at it with my finger and brought it to my lips as she opened her eyes. She stared at me in confusion.

"Dinner is ready, I imagine," I said, indicating the stove. The timer was still buzzing at us.

She looked at the stove and back at me. I stepped aside and indicated she should get whatever was in the stove out. "We can eat in the dining room through there." I pointed to the doorway. "After dinner I'll give you a tour."

She walked to the stove, shut off the annoying buzzing and pulled open the oven door. It smelled wonderful. I loved Esme's Chicken Parmesan. She began opening drawers next to the stove until she found the oven mitts. She set the dish on the stove and pulled a sticky note off the cabinet door above her I hadn't noticed. She read it then went to the refrigerator pulling out another pan and put it in the oven setting the timer again. I watched her move around the kitchen as she finished preparing our dinner while I stood sipping my wine. There was a salad already made in the refrigerator and she pulled out the dressing and parmesan cheese. When the timer went off again, she pulled out the bread that had been warming. I went and sat in the dining room and waited for her to serve me.

Dinner was quiet with just the sounds of forks or knives occasionally scraping a plate. Alice kept her head down and quietly ate her food. I sipped my wine as I waited for her to finish her meal. My annoyance began to creep up on me as I watched her eat. She seemed to be taking a long time to finish her food. I finally had enough. I stood tossing my napkin on the table. She quickly put her utensils on the plate and put her hands in her lap. I pulled her chair out for her to stand.

"I want to give you a tour so you can acclimate yourself to our home, Alice." I gestured for her to proceed me out of the room. I signaled toward the staircase back in the entry. "Upstairs are the additional bedrooms and baths for our future children. There's also a game room for entertaining my brothers." I pointed out the formal living area and led her back into the family room. "That's about it. If there's anything I've forgotten to buy, let me know. If you need help with something you can ask Esme or Rosalie to help you." I stared down at the top of her head waiting for her acknowledge all my hard work.

"Well?" I asked in annoyance. "I know you can speak, Alice, so would you please open your damn mouth and just say something?"

She looked up at me. I saw the standard fear in her eyes as they began to well with tears again. "Oh for god's sake," I snapped, throwing my hands in the air, "would you stop with the damn tears. I'm sick of them. Just fucking talk to me!"

She inhaled sharply and flinched, shutting her eyes. I slowly lowered my hands back to my sides. "Alice," I lowered my voice so as not to scare her again, "I wasn't going to hit you." I sighed in defeat. "Why don't you clean up the kitchen and we'll talk afterward."

I stepped back as she nodded and ran out of the room. I threw myself on the sofa and laid back. I stared broodingly at the vaulted ceiling above me. So far everything had gone completely wrong with Alice. I'd done nothing but snap at her and make her cry since we'd come home from the hospital. I knew under any other circumstances I would punish Alice for her behavior, but I didn't want to do that on our wedding day.

I heard her move around in the kitchen, putting things away. It wasn't raining any longer and what was left of the sun was starting to set. I made a quick decision and smiled at my plan. At least one thing would go right today. I went into the kitchen and picked out another bottle of wine, uncorking it. I picked up our two wine glasses that she had just finished washing. She dried her hands and followed me back into the family room.

I handed her the glasses and opened the back door for her. A cool breeze ruffled our hair and I stopped to grab a blanket off the nearby chair. We stepped out onto the back porch and I indicated for her to sit on the glider. I poured both glasses of wine and leaned back putting my arm around her shoulders to draw her against me. I pulled the blanket over us to protect us from the night air. Alice was rigid against my side and I saw her white knuckles holding her glass. We sat for a while watching the sun set over the trees. The evening sky became a rainbow of pinks, purples and orange.

"I love the sky at this time of day," I said softly. "Look at the way the different colors of the sky blend together seamlessly." It felt like an eternity before I heard the most beautiful angel speak.

"It's very beautiful," Alice whispered softly.

I smiled at hearing her voice for the first time and gently kissed the top of her head to let her know I'd heard her. I drew her body closer into mine and tucked the blanket in closer around us. She finally took a sip of her wine and I felt her body begin to relax against me. I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face and kissed her again before turning back to watch the sky play out its symphony of color to its final conclusion.

We stayed outside until the first stars appeared in the night sky. I heard the crickets chirping in the dark and watched the lightning bugs flash their lights across the yard. I looked down at my angel in my arms and shifted to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing steady; she had fallen asleep in my arms. I gently removed the wine glass from her fingers and placed it on the table with mine. This wasn't quite how I'd planned to end our wedding night but she was just too beautiful to awaken. I gently picked her up and carried her back into the house and to our room, laying her on the bed. I slipped her shoes off her feet and pulled another blanket over her before getting ready for bed myself.

I turned off the light and climbed into bed behind Alice and carefully pulled her into my arms. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before losing myself in sleep. Tomorrow would be a wonderful day, she had spoken to me tonight and nothing would stand in my way now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

A POV

I felt something heavy draped across my waist and opened my eyes to see what had pinned me down. I stared at the man sleeping next to me taking in his features. His brow was smooth in restful slumber, his lips slightly parted as I listened to the soft inhale and exhale of his breath. His blonde hair was tousled from the night. He looked like a little boy and I couldn't prevent the smile that tugged at my lips at the thought.

I shifted slightly and his arm tightened instinctively. I stilled and held my breath waiting. I wasn't ready for his eyes to open and for him to become the monster again. He sighed in his sleep and rolled away from me, allowing me to silently escape the bed. I padded on tiptoe to the bathroom to take care of my needs so I didn't wake him. After, I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror as I dried my hands. I lifted my left hand to stare at the wedding ring that was on my finger proclaiming me the property of Jasper Cullen before looking back at the mirror. I didn't look any different than I had before, but then again why would I? I had only changed locations. I was still held captive by monsters.

I peaked into the room and was relieved to see him still sleeping. I quickly changed clothes into another dress which seemed to be the theme with my wardrobe. I left off the shoes so I wouldn't wake him and slipped out of our room. I stood in the family room and stared out the window at the surrounding trees. Yesterday had left me so confused by Jasper's actions. On one hand he had married me and brought me to this prison, snapping at me at every turn. Didn't he realize I was afraid of him? Did he not have an inkling of the nightmare I had been living the last few months? I didn't want to push his buttons; I didn't want to face punishment, but I couldn't help it. I was afraid. On the other hand, he never hit me, even when he got angry that I wouldn't answer him. Instead he sat with me on the deck and held me until I fell asleep. My greatest shock was the fact that he didn't demand sex from me on our wedding night. Why?

Was it a game to confuse me; one I had no hope of winning because I didn't know the rules? Charlie and James loved to play psychological games. I never stood a chance against them. I could actually feel my mind snapping under their constant assault until I didn't know which way was up anymore. I couldn't remember the girl I used to be, she was only a vague dream now. Had she ever been real? I was only a puppet now; a marionette with strings in the hands of my puppet master. I only moved at his direction, his whim.

I felt a stirring of long dead anger at my current mindset. I wasn't a puppet, I was a person. Wasn't I? A person had choices. A person made decisions about their life. A person didn't let others steamroll them just because they were bigger or stronger. I heard as much as felt the whimper that left my body at the thought of how I had gone down with very little fight. They had attacked my psyche from the very first moment and never let up once, giving me no chance to get my bearings to fight back. I went straight from shock to pain to submission. I knew I would have fought harder against them if I'd just been given a chance to get my feet steady under me once.

Now here I was under the control of a new puppet master who had already started his games at keeping me guessing what he would do next. Would it be pain to submit or a kindness to keep me off balance only to snatch it away as soon as I relax? I wrapped my arms around me trying to keep from shaking. I could feel my fear rising as the memory of my tortures flashed through my mind. Would Jasper's tortures be the same or did he have even darker, more sadistic games to play?

I didn't want to wait to find out and in a blind panic I ran for the door. I grabbed the knob, turning desperately only to realize it was locked. I cried in anguish and beat on the glass before realizing all I had to do was turn the knob to the lock. An alarm sounded as soon as the door opened and I screamed in fright. I knew it would wake Jasper and turned to the control panel by the door, frantically pushing buttons trying to shut it off. I felt strong arms pull me away and screamed, fighting desperately to escape. I clawed at the arm that held me in a vice and kicked against his legs.

"Alice, that's enough!" Jasper roared at me. He tightened his grip around my waist so it became harder to breathe and held my wrists in his other hand. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Stop it now!"

I gave up with a final scream of frustration and hung limply against him sobbing. He released my wrists so he could turn off the alarm, startling me in the sudden silence. His cell phone was ringing in the other room and he lifted me in his arms to carry me back to our bedroom. He dropped me on the bed with a bounce and grabbed his cell to answer.

"No, everything is fine," he said, glaring at me. "Trust me; I've got it under control."

He set his phone back on the nightstand and stood over me. His eyes dark like a stormy sea as he stared at me. He rubbed his arm and glanced down at it before glaring back at me again. If possible, his eyes became even darker. I took my eyes off his for a brief moment to look at his arm before flying back up to his face. His arm was covered in scratches from my nails, a few of them bloody. My breath hitched and I whimpered in fear, scooting across the bed to put it between us.

"Please," I whimpered. "I'm sorry. Please don't punish me." I dropped to the floor on my knees and covered my head with my hands. I couldn't stop the tremors coming from my body as I cried in fear of the punishment I knew was coming. I was a fool to attack him. I knew the consequences and they wouldn't be pleasant.

I sobbed harder when I felt arms pick me up from the floor and put me back on the bed. I stared at the hazy vision of my husband standing over me through my tears. I flinched and raised my hands in defense as his hand came toward me.

"Alice, stop crying," he ordered. He rubbed his forehead in agitation. "My God woman, did I not tell you yesterday that I'm sick of your tears? And just what the fuck did you think you were doing setting off the alarm like that? That's the most god-awful noise to be woken up to in the morning."

I gulped air, trying to stop my crying. I kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over like a mantra, hoping it would save me. He sank onto the bed beside me and sighed, wiping at the tears streaming down my face. He raised his eyebrow at me when I flinched to pull away, effectively stopping my retreat. After I got my crying under control he pulled me up to sit on his lap holding me against his chest. I waited for what seemed an eternity for him to speak as I listened to the steady beat of his heart. The beat began to soothe me and I felt myself begin to relax against him almost against my will. I knew it was a mistake to relax even a little bit but I found that I couldn't help myself. After a few minutes he finally shifted to raise my chin. He stared into my eyes, searching again, for what I didn't know.

"Alice, what am I going to do with you," he sighed. "You should know better than to try and leave the house without permission. The alarm is always set for your protection. I'm sorry it scared you this morning. If you wanted to go outside, you should have woken me."

I searched his eyes in confusion. He thought my reaction was because the alarm scared me, not that I was trying to escape. I realized I dodged the bullet this time, but knew my luck wouldn't continue to hold. It was inevitable that I would screw up leading to Jasper hurting me, probably sooner than later.

"I'm sorry about your arm," I whispered. "I can tend it for you."

"That would be good, then you can start breakfast," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE DARKEST TEMPTATION BLOG IS HOSTING "THE IMMORTAL SIN AWARDS"**

**"The Perfect Wife" has been nominated in FOUR categories: **

**FOLLOWING DR'S ORDERS - for Best Dark Carlisle**

**M-EFFIN STRAIGHT JACKET - for Craziest Mofo Out There**

**THE TWISTED LEMONTINI - The Kinkiest, Freakiest, Maybe -just-a-teensy-bit-wacked-out, but you liked it lemon, that left you shaken, not stirred**

**THE IMMORTAL SIN - Best Overall Dark Fic**

**darksper (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Please go vote if you thought The Perfect Wife was one of the most fucked up, dark stories you've read.**


End file.
